


我怀疑这片海上除我以外全员基佬

by Triglav



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Sanji made a post on the Grand Line BBS.And shit happened.





	我怀疑这片海上除我以外全员基佬

主题：我怀疑这片海上除我以外全员基佬

1楼 匿名的英俊厨师：  
标题地图炮了，不好意思。  
事情是这样的，我是某艘海贼船上的厨师，平常做做饭、打打架、追求一下美丽优雅的lady们，日子过得还挺滋润的。  
说来未免有些自负，我曾经被不少人夸过「你小子智商挺高，情商也不赖」。虽说我个人不是很希望被这些臭男人们夸奖，但能力受到认可，固然还是挺令人高兴。不过最近，我竟逐渐觉得，这种令人引以为豪的智慧，原来也会成为沉重的负担。  
事情要从我们船上的白痴剑士开始说起……  
啊，烤箱里的蛋糕快好了，我回来接着说。

2楼 船长太莽心很累：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主

3楼 中将太莽心很累：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+1

4楼 老大太莽心很累：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+2

5楼 名刀收集中：  
不是男性，没被地图炮到，闪避成功1/1。  
不过这片海上恐怕还是直男占大多数。  
楼主的语气和ID令我有一种隐约的眼熟，是错觉吗。

6楼 海上的无名者：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+3  
是说2-4楼为什么会连ID也队形啊？

7楼 海上的无名者：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+4  
楼上是这个论坛的新人吧？还在四海混，或者刚进伟大航路？  
2、3、4楼的三位，和另一位@亲哥太莽心很累 是这个论坛的著名四人组，其真实身份据说分别为知名海贼、资深海军、神秘组织成员（？）和专业打架的强盗（？？？）。至于他们的船长/中将/老大/亲哥这四个人到底谁最莽，论坛上辩论过大约那么几百次吧，至今尚未有所定论。  
不过听说3楼的中将已经不再是中将了，倒是3楼自己升职成了中将……

8楼 亲哥太莽心很累：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+5  
楼上消息太灵通了吧，我们家正好需要你这样的人才，怎么样，有没有空来西海混？

9楼 海上的无名者：  
楼上的：  
嘘，我是你隔壁第四队的那个谁，就那个腿特别长的。  
暂时还没打算换船长来着，替我跟你哥代个好。  
不歪楼主的楼了，蛋糕烤好了没？后续呢？

10楼 海上的无名者：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+6  
……海军本部和各路海贼和神秘组织成员都这么闲的吗

11楼 本周也是如此超级：  
不是直男，闪避成功2/2，但这帖楼主令我super地感觉有些熟悉。  
@昙花凋零之日 来看一看楼主是不是我们认识的那个谁？话说回来你这什么ID。

12楼 Call me captain：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+7  
什么楼上居然不是直男？？？那你是啥？？？别吓我？？？  
顺便我也觉得楼主应该就是我们认识的那个谁。

13楼 昙花凋零之日：  
致11楼，我觉得应该是。  
这个ID不会暴露真实身份。

14楼 海上的无名者：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+8  
楼主人呢？两个小时过去了，别真太监了吧？

15楼 诚征队友合伙干掉黑胡子入团打1：  
2楼如果是直男老娘直播吃军舰  
P.S. 并不是很想看到“白痴”和“剑士”二字连在一起，这会令我发自内心想要揍人。

16楼 想跟美熊约会：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+9  
P.S. 喜欢美丽的母熊的我应该也算是直男吧

17楼 海上的无名者：  
有趣，有趣。  
……还想说什么来着，忘了，算了，随便啦。

18楼 北极游禽：  
身为直男我现在就想殴打太监楼主+10  
楼主挖坑不填木有小鸡鸡。  
P.S. 16楼你这马甲披了等于没披啊我说。

19楼 匿名的英俊厨师：  
我们的船长前不久决定与另一个还蛮厉害的海贼团结盟，那个海贼团的船长当时孤身一人待在一座岛上，把同伴们都留在别的地方。因此有一段时间，那位船长……就叫他纹身毛线帽吧，他就蹭我们家的船，从A岛蹭到B岛，又从B岛蹭到C岛……  
纹身毛线帽的实力很强，他用剑，不过更擅长一些其他的招式。但俗话说，贱贱相吸……不好意思打错字了，剑剑相吸，我们船上本来一共俩剑士，我要吐槽的那个白痴剑士跟纹身毛线帽的年纪相近，他俩自然而然就相吸了。  
我每天眼瞎的生活也就此开始了。  
身为一名厨师，我最讨厌的行为之一就是挑食。纹身毛线帽这个人说来也巧，他特别不喜欢面包片。而我刚好还挺喜欢烤各种面包……结果就出现了问题。  
一开始，我让我们家活力过剩的船长按着纹身毛线帽逼他吃面包，效果不佳，我们船上的两位最美丽最高雅的女士都告诉我这种做法并非待客之道。我自然满心欢喜，接受了她们的教诲。于是除了面包以外，其他食物我都不给纹身毛线帽吃。这个方法一点都不暴力，通常说来十分有效，推荐各位海上厨师，如果船上有不听话的挑食的傻〇，可以如此这般地行事。  
但是纹身毛线帽……他和我家的白痴剑士相互吸引了。  
每一顿饭，他把自己不喜欢吃的面包全都塞给白痴剑士，然后从白痴剑士那边拿到其他的食物——当然都是我准备的：饭团、鱼类刺身、烤肉、海菜汤、水果、酒。  
白痴剑士天天做大量训练，消耗食物自然也多，是船上仅次于活猴船长的第二位。他每餐的食物分一小部分给纹身毛线帽，纹身毛线帽就能吃得很饱。我过了几天才注意到这件事，可能是因为最近事情太多，见闻色霸气也迟钝了。  
我非常生气，我觉得白痴剑士背叛了我，虽然我们之间的关系本来就很糟糕，但好歹我们是同一艘船上的，纹身毛线帽却是个外人。有为了外人不给自家队友脸的吗？  
还真有。  
我注意到他们换餐的行为之后，着意观察了几天。结果我不是一般二般的目害。  
我看到了什么。  
这两个人，每天晚上凑在一起喝酒，我们家的音乐家/船匠/狙击手若想加入，他们还不乐意。  
探索新到达的岛屿时一唱一和，必定出现在同一个地方，纹身毛线帽通常只搭那个白痴剑士的话。  
各自抱着各自的刀，在甲板上靠在一起睡觉。我靠这两个人，这两个本来应该最警惕、最防备对方的人，居然靠在一起睡觉。  
昨天，我眼睁睁地看着他俩一起走进我们船上的大浴室。  
是什么让本来一周只洗一次澡令我恨不得把他丢下海去的白痴剑士一次性在浴室里待了一个半小时。  
是什么让这个洁癖深重又神经质估计这世上没人见过他裸体的纹身毛线帽和这样一个白痴一起洗澡。  
事到如今，我十分确定，这两个人都是基佬。  
再加上我曾经见闻乃至经历过的一些事，致使我在今天跑到这个论坛，发了这个帖子。  
无他，这片海的基佬率太高了，我身边的基佬太多了。  
首当其冲的白痴剑士和纹身毛线帽这两个人，实在是太令人眼瞎了。  
鉴于我曾经听闻过的那些事，我相信这片海上像他们那样造成视觉污染的基佬不止他们一对，如此痛苦的人也不止我一个。  
有什么不堪回首的回忆，各位可以尽管说出来，让我高兴高兴。

20楼 Dance! Dance! Dance!：  
身为一名海军，我竟由衷同情一位海贼团的船长。他居然被自己的部下称作“活猴”。  
P.S. 不知道为什么，但楼主就是散发着一种令我很想对其进行殴打的气息。

21楼 催眠术没那么好学：  
楼上到底会不会找重点啊。  
还有楼上你丫的抢了我的沙发，你今天别想再跟少将说话。  
白痴剑士和纹身毛线帽都没救了，鉴定完毕。  
楼主如果需要的话，我可以提供远程催眠服务，令你忘记这一切。前提是你到海军本部或者因佩尔当自首。

22楼 Call me captain：  
…………………………  
我没有点进来过这个帖子  
我得了一种登上论坛就会死的病  
我自戳双目  
再见了各位，你们没有看见过我……

23楼 名刀收集中：  
…………………………  
认出来了楼主和楼主说的几个人分别是谁，心情非常复杂。  
你们海贼的画风现在都这么犀利了吗。  
“白痴剑士”这样下去的话，还能斩得出合格的剑意吗。  
“纹身毛线帽”原来还有这样的一面吗………………………………

24楼 老大太莽心很累：  
嚓、嚓吧吧……  
这个消息太惊人了！有必要让老大知道

25楼 老子这回真不干了：  
11楼 本周也是如此超级：  
不是直男，闪避成功2/2，但这帖楼主令我super地感觉有些熟悉。  
@昙花凋零之日 来看一看楼主是不是我们认识的那个谁？话说回来你这什么ID。  
一上线就见证11楼勇敢出柜现场。  
顺便告诉楼主一声，你们船上大浴室里的那个按摩浴缸是我亲手设计，效果个人还挺满意，希望“白痴剑士”和“纹身毛线帽”二位好好利用吧。  
不过现在的年轻人真洒脱啊，比我们当年自信多了……

26楼 匿名的英俊厨师：  
回复一下之前的几层。  
2楼 船长太莽心很累  
3楼 中将太莽心很累  
4楼 老大太莽心很累  
你才太监你们全家都太监  
尤其2楼，你要是直男我直播煮军舰  
5楼 名刀收集中  
啊！莫非是那位美~~~丽的海军大佐女士！！！  
感谢命运让我在这个帖子遇见你！！！何时赏脸来我们船上一坐——  
11楼 本周也是如此超级  
看吧！我就说这艘船基佬率太高了吧！全船最不像基佬的家伙居然也是个基佬……  
12楼 Call me captain  
你小子是不是不要命了  
13楼 昙花凋零之日  
即使是在论坛上披了马甲的你，也是如此的优雅崇高又美丽……  
我的灵魂……我将献出我的灵魂……  
（语无伦次）  
15楼 诚征队友合伙干掉黑胡子入团打1  
1111111  
我也想揍，我们一起揍那个白痴剑士吧这位lady  
16楼 想跟美熊约会  
你掉马了这位朋友

27楼 昙花凋零之日：  
这个帖子真有趣。  
原来厨师先生是这样想的，原来船上还发生过这样的事情。  
@本周也是如此超级 谢谢你叫我来看这个帖子，友情提醒，看一下第25楼。

28楼 特别不爽：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈Tr████a██w你小子也有今天！楼主干得漂亮哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有没有兴趣跳槽来我们海贼团？我们那个厨师做饭特难吃，正愁呢。  
2楼如果是直男我直播跟军舰合体  
15楼 诚征队友合伙干掉黑胡子入团打1  
11111111111111111111

29楼 逆戟：  
敢问军舰到底做错了什么你们要这样对它？  
不过2楼的确不是直男，我们海贼团卧谈会八卦过的，结论确凿。  
看来我们船长在楼主船上过得挺好的，我放心了。但跟那个剑士混到一起去了是怎么回事……  
还有楼上的ID真……直白啊……给我们船长名字打码打得太薄了，差评。

30楼 Hina：  
根据楼主在19楼的发言……可得出结论：有人被双重NTR了。  
@名刀收集中 不要被敌人的状态所影响，做好你自己。

31楼 海上的无名者：  
原来楼上就是那位著名的敢于在这个论坛以真名做马甲的海军少将啊……前排膜拜。  
不过我似乎也认出了楼主和楼主所在的海贼团……对于“纹身毛线帽”的身份也有了猜想。  
这真的是，太惊人了……

32楼 Dance! Dance! Dance!：  
我希望少将可以跟我结婚。

33楼 催眠术没那么好学：  
我希望少将可以跟我结婚。

34楼 名刀收集中：  
@Hina 谢谢少将，我明白的。  
@Dance! Dance! Dance! @催眠术没那么好学 代替少将驳回。

35楼 赶时间长高：  
楼都歪到哪里去了。  
@匿名的英俊厨师 知道你船上的剑士和跟你们结盟的海贼团船长有一腿了，我这儿大家闲得没事干都等着下文呢，其他还有吗？  
不过我的确也知道一些不足为外人道的八卦，虽然不至令我怀疑“这片海上除我以外全员基佬”，但说出来恐怕会震撼到很多人，甚至包括四皇和七武海级别在内。  
八卦的两位主角从不介意他人目光，只不过我们海贼团以外的人根本没有往那个方向想过，实际上主角之一已经抱怨过很多次“为什么大家都不知道我和他在谈恋爱”，似乎是很想要知情人帮忙宣传一下他这段辉煌的罗曼史。待我睡一觉酝酿一下语言，再来讲述这个缠绵悱恻的故事……

36楼 人到中年破事一堆：  
舔，前排占座。  
“四皇和七武海”级别会被一段基佬八卦震撼到吗，我很怀疑，舔。  
好像认出楼主来了，楼主你这人忒不厚道，下次见面把你做成糖雕塑哦舔。

37楼 船长敢再喝就把他丢下海：  
……原来那个小朋友的船上还有这么一段……  
@单身父亲 这事儿你知道吗？等一下你这哪门子的ID，“父亲”这点我承认，“单身”是哪里来的……？小心别被我们船长看到。太闷骚了。  
可能认出来35楼是谁了，好奇你要讲的故事，说不定我真的会震惊到。

38楼 身价奇高：  
尽管认识楼上很多年，但每次在论坛见到还是忍不住要说，您的ID可真莽……  
您本人应该是世界最莽副船长了。嗯，对，这就是在夸奖您。  
我以我的连城身价担保，35楼很会讲故事，敬请各位期待。  
我们船上的大部分人可能年纪大了，在看到二十啷当岁的楼主发的帖子的时候，都深觉韶华易逝。目前有许多潜水的人在敲碗催更，大家都很想知道“白痴剑士”和“纹身毛线帽”之间还发生了什么。  
30楼 Hina：  
根据楼主在19楼的发言……可得出结论：有人被双重NTR了。  
@名刀收集中 不要被敌人的状态所影响，做好你自己。  
小姑娘你说的双重NTR是什么，现在海军那边这么高端的吗。

39楼 匿名的英俊厨师：  
20楼 Dance! Dance! Dance!  
真巧，虽然不知道你是哪位，我也特别想殴打你。  
21楼 催眠术没那么好学  
不必了，那点儿催眠术你省着自己用吧。  
22楼 Call me captain  
死心吧，你已经是我们的共谋者了，该来的总会来，逃不掉的。  
23楼 名刀收集中  
是的，高傲的剑士小姐啊，请允许我匍匐在你的脚下。  
我家那个白痴剑士姑且不必担心，他挺能打架的，虽然没我能打。  
至于纹身毛线帽，说来你可能不信，他的心理年龄大概也就十六岁吧，船上比他幼稚的就只有我们船长和船医了……  
24楼 老大太莽心很累  
我靠你又是哪位啊  
25楼 老子这回真不干了  
是替我们造船的那位擅长撂挑不干的先生吗？  
按摩浴缸挺好用的，谢谢了。不过我不打算告诉那两位，这事儿太基佬了我一个纯真直男承受不起。

40楼 匿名的英俊厨师：  
继续说白痴剑士和纹身毛线帽。  
我最初发现他俩不对劲，是因为纹身毛线帽对白痴剑士的称呼。  
纹身毛线帽这人，对待别人总是挺疏离的。虽然后来被我们船长带歪了画风，但那也只是在少数的时候。  
他称呼别人，叫我们船长和我是叫别人都知道的外号，叫我们船上美丽的考古学家和年纪还小的船医是叫姓氏，叫我们的狙击手、船匠和音乐家，则是根据他们各自的体貌特征取一个绰号。只有那个白痴剑士，和我们船上最完美的航海士，他会叫他们的名字。  
叫航海士的名字我可以理解，她没有姓氏，外界通行的外号叫起来总归不礼貌（嗯，纹身毛线帽这家伙好歹懂得尊重女性），只能叫名字。但是那个白痴剑士……第一，他有大家都知道的姓氏，第二，他有大家都知道的外号，而且还有两个，怎么叫都很顺口。  
纹身毛线帽偏偏不干。他就是要叫白痴剑士的名字，没有人可以阻止。  
我们船上的人，除了我之外，大家叫那个白痴剑士一般也都是叫名字……但只有纹身毛线帽叫他的方法，会让人起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
Tr████a██w你丫是低音炮了不起吗。  
有好几个夜晚，我就这么眼睁睁地看着纹身毛线帽拿着酒，叫白痴剑士的名字，然后他俩一起攀上桅杆，进入那间封闭的瞭望室。  
你们都把瞭望室窗帘拉下来了，这能起个屁的瞭望作用啊？！  
……咳，不好意思，失态了。  
总而言之，每天清晨他俩步出那间瞭望室的时候，都是一副神清气爽的表情，完全没有宿醉的感觉。这令我确信在那间瞭望室中，一定发生了什么不为人知的PY交易。  
我一个背负了太多在我这个年纪不该承受的重量的英俊直男，并不是很想知道这基佬关系其中的细节。但我是一个很负责任的同伴，我们家白痴剑士傻得很，大脑回路根本不带打弯的，我怕他上当受骗。  
纹身毛线帽年纪比他大五岁，且秉性阴险，身高还比白痴剑士高了十公分，总是沉默寡言，感觉白痴剑士根本玩儿不过他。每次看到他俩待在一起，我就很想报警。  
哦，我姑且是个海贼，不能报警。  
但目前为止，他俩的关系显然进展十分顺利，旁人根本无权置喙，我所能做的大概也只有在未来这货失恋的时候尽情地嘲笑他……咦好像一不小心说出了真心话，他们两个太过令我心累，分手也好不分手也罢，跪求他们不要再这么闪瞎眼了……再这样下去我都要去问我们家的船匠或音乐家借墨镜戴了。  
心很累，求解脱。  
我认识的闪瞎人眼的基佬不止他们一对，只不过目前两个人一起待在我身边的就他俩了，下次再来八别的吧。

41楼 大海贼时代爱妻家：  
……你们团原来那么精彩的吗？！跟我合作那会儿虽然也很drama，但至少那是直男范畴内的drama……  
年轻人的世界真难懂啊，虽然跟“白痴剑士”“纹身毛线帽”算是同一届，但果然，年轻人的世界真难懂啊……

42楼 单身父亲：  
………………………………………………………………  
@船长敢再喝就把他丢下海 谢了，否则我还要被蒙在鼓里很久。  
就结果而言是单身，虽然过程中有你的指点，但两个孩子毕竟都是我自己养的。  
你的船长连一贝里抚养费都没出，他看到就看到，随便他去。  
@因佩尔当地头蛇 管管你家小孩，别带坏我家的。还有，你的ID真是对自我的放弃。

43楼 Hina：  
40楼 匿名的英俊厨师  
叫名字这个做法，原来“纹身毛线帽”不止用在他一个人身上啊？  
完蛋，双重NTR完全确认，Hina很震惊！

44楼 船长太莽心很累：  
看了楼主在19楼和40楼的更新，我不得不对你表达由衷的同情。  
15楼 诚征队友合伙干掉黑胡子入团打1：  
2楼如果是直男老娘直播吃军舰  
吃啊，你倒是吃啊，直播费用我替你包了  
顺便1111111  
26楼 匿名的英俊厨师：  
尤其2楼，你要是直男我直播煮军舰  
煮去吧，被哪个大将逮了不要怪我  
28楼 特别不爽：  
2楼如果是直男我直播跟军舰合体  
请你快去，不，请你去死  
合体完就再也别回来了，看着闹心  
29楼 逆戟：  
不过2楼的确不是直男，我们海贼团卧谈会八卦过的，结论确凿。  
你们还要命不要？  
别以为你们船长赏金高就可以为所欲为啊S██c██你个弱鸡，你和18楼悬赏金过五千万了没？

45楼 Call me captain：  
既然点进了这个帖子就注定了我将要被灭口的命运，那我干脆也来爆点料吧混蛋谁还没死过一两回啊。  
话说纹身毛线帽一开始蹭我们船的时候特别警惕，夜里是在甲板的长椅上坐着睡觉的。  
长椅啊，宝木亚当做的啊，梆梆硬啊，这么睡一晚上，怎么可能舒服。  
结果过了一阵子，纹身毛线帽独辟蹊径，一种做法是楼主讲过的，在瞭望室和白痴剑……啊不剑士大佬进行一些见不得人的PY交易。瞭望室的地板虽然也是硬的，不过至少有屋顶有窗帘有PY交易嘛……总归比甲板的长椅好。  
（要我一个二十岁没到的小青年·并且还是处男讲PY交易这种事真是太强人所难了而且搞不好真的会死……）  
另一种做法是，当他们不进行PY交易的时候，纹身毛线帽会进到我们船上的男生房间，睡在剑士大佬的床里。  
……大哥你的警惕性呢？！被赤犬吃了吗？！？！  
床是单人大小的木质吊床，上下铺。我们船上虽然也有个头超越常人的家伙比如@本周也是如此超级 ，不过剑士大佬的床还是正常尺寸，只能睡一个人。  
纹身毛线帽睡了剑士大佬的床，那么大佬本人睡在哪里呢。  
…………他还是睡在瞭望室！多么惊人的同伴爱！  
各位扪心自问一下，你会把你的床让给结盟海贼团的船长，自己去睡瞭望室吗？在没有船长命令的情况下？  
（至于我们船长，他有时睡在花园，有时睡在厨房，有时睡在底舱，万物皆可为床，是这片海上最出众的一朵奇葩，反正他不混论坛，让我们不要管他……）  
我的床位好死不死在剑士大佬的上铺，第一次在房间里见到纹身毛线帽的时候我都快吓尿了好吗……结果，他只是在我颤抖着双腿走到床前的时候睁开一只眼睛瞄了我一眼——感觉超像剑士大佬的这俩人就是传说中的夫夫相吗——然后就没理我，卧靠这也太自然了吧搞得好像他就是那张床的主人一样，总之那晚我在内心咆哮了快一个小时才睡着。  
事情不止这一件。  
这两个人，这两个不要脸的人，每时每刻都他娘的在秀恩爱。  
知道你俩默契了就不能收敛点儿吗。  
有时候遭遇敌袭，这俩同步拔刀出鞘，拔刀声都合在一起，“咔”的一下，零点一秒都不差的。  
之前遇到很感动的一件事，我和@本周也是如此超级 @昙花凋零之日 还有我们船长正忙着抹眼泪呢，就这俩人大煞风景，说着“无聊”“真是一场闹剧”撇下我们就走了，特别地冷血，哦难怪这俩人会搞到一起，正常人肯定忍不了他们。  
还有交换午餐的事情楼主讲过了，一起洗澡的事情楼主也讲过了。他俩之间交流基本都不用语言的，搞毛啊虽然你们两年前就见过面了但是真正认识并且讲上话也不超过一个月吧！这个进展速度是怎么回事啦！

46楼 名刀收集中：  
……事到如今，我只能组成汽油了，吗。

47楼 想买一顶新帽子：  
年轻人真厉害，反正我闲着没事干，来围观顺便组成木柴好了。  
36楼 人到中年破事一堆  
舔，前排占座。  
“四皇和七武海”级别会被一段基佬八卦震撼到吗，我很怀疑，舔。  
大哥也在看这帖啊？  
四皇和七武海级别也会被震撼的话……应该就是这个级别内部的事情了。如果是这样，倒真有可能会出现惊人的消息。  
之前那个开破冰船的小姑娘大哥你还记得吗？我前几年在鱼人岛的酒吧跟她巧遇了，你也知道海上的女性数量稀少，如果不是彼此所属势力正在交战，互相遇见了总会聊上几句。那时候我似乎听她提到过一些相关的话题，没猜错35楼身份的话，应该就是他所在的海贼团的事。

48楼 诚征队友合伙干掉黑胡子入团打1：  
……卧槽。  
还真是那个白痴剑士啊。纹身毛线帽居然也真是那个纹身毛线帽。  
没话说了，我来组成烤架。  
44楼 船长太莽心很累：  
吃啊，你倒是吃啊，直播费用我替你包了  
顺便1111111  
入团欢迎，但是你看看你家船长，再摸摸自己的良心，你好意思说出“我是直男”这种话吗？  
你别忘了我也是南海来的，你俩在出身的岛屿都已经登记结婚了，白纸黑字有证明的你以为你能骗过谁啊……是说那时候你们船长都还没成年，你怎么下得去手……

49楼 Hina：  
帖子里的姑娘们都被45楼的更新炸出来了吗？  
Hina也来！组成打火机！

50楼 昙花凋零之日：  
那么我来帮忙点火吧^^


End file.
